pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
My Little Candace
Candace gets turned into a My Little Pony doll after buying one from a store. Songs None, not counting the fact that the "My Little Pony" theme plays as an instrumental when Candace is being transformed and is actually slightly audible as being the song, not just the instrumental. Trivia AUTHOR'S NOTE: Before you ask, no I am NOT gay. I just happen to like the "Friendship is Magic" rendition of the My Little Pony franchise. Despite only seeing 4 min 29 sec of Episode 1. Besides, REAL men aren't afraid to watch a show that people deem "girly". (Hannah Montana, My Little Pony, Kim Possible, Totally Spies...) 'Out of Toon: '''Phineas is watching "Team Improbable", the cartoon he and his friends made in this episode. By the way, the pony Candace becomes is Twilight. Story The scene starts off with Candace at a store. (Cashier) "So let me get this straight...You want to buy a My Little Pony" doll?" (Candace) "Yes, yes I do." (Cashier) "Alright that'll be 15 bucks." (Candace) "Ummm...Ok. Sure." Candace gives the cashier the $15 and walks out of the store, not noticing the eyes on the supposed doll glowing red. She opens the door to her house and sees Phineas watching TV. (Candace) "Whatcha watchin?" (Phineas) "Team Improbable." (Candace) "Wow...That show's still on?" (Phineas) "Yeah. Umm...Candace,are you aware your Little Pony doll has glowing red eyes?" (Candace) "Huh. I didn't notice that. I wonder wh..." Candace gets hit with a bright flash and slowly begins to transform into a Little Pony. (Candace) "What the...What just happened? Why do I have hooves?" (Phineas) "Oh my gosh! You just became Twilight Sparkle!" (Candace) "Who?" (Phineas) "The main character of "My Little Pony Friendship is Magic". Izzy made me watch it. Weird though...You still have your orange hair. And your skin is a darker shade of purple..." (Candace) "Why?" (Phineas) "Why did this happen or why do I do whatever Izzy wants?" (Candace) "....Both." (Phineas) "Well, I dunno why this happened, and I do whatever Izzy wants me to do because I love her. She's just so...fluffy, you know?" (Candace) "Yeah, yeah. Whatever." (Phineas) "So whatcha gonna do now?" (Candace) "Try to fix this of course." (Phineas) "Good luck with that." Candace leaves the house and starts walking through Danville. She stops in Danville Park, where she sees the so-called doll who turns out to be Nightmare Moon. (Candace) "You.....You did this to me. Why? And who are you anyway?" Nightmare Moon chuckles. (Nightmare Moon) "I am..." (Candace) "WHO ARE YOU!?!" (Nightmare Moon) "I AM....." (Candace) "WHO ARE YOU!?!?" (Nightmare Moon) "I AM..." (Candace) "WHO ARE YOU?!?!?" Nightmare Moon sighs. (Nightmare Moon) "You done?" (Candace) "Yeah." (Nightmare Moon) "As I was saying, I am..." (Candace) "WHO ARE YOU?!?" (Nightmare Moon) "........" (Candace) "Now I'm done." (Nightmare Moon) "I am Nightmare Moon, the evil Unicorn Queen!" (Candace) ".....You're not the unicorn queen. Your sister is." (Nightmare Moon) "SILENCE!" Candace "silence"s and listens to Nightmare Moon state she wants revenge on Celestia and her unicorns, including Twilight Sparkle. (Candace) "....Well they're not here." (Nightmare) "Oh no? Then why do I see Twilight RIGHT in front of me?" (Candace) "Cuz YOU turned me INTO her!" Nightmare Moon charges at Candace, just then a giant horn comes out of Candace's head and shoots a blast at Nightmare Moon, sending her back inside the doll. The End......... ''FOR NOW! Category:Fanon Works Category:P&I4EVAH!'s Pages Category:Episodes Category:Stories